<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人类组废料 by Kaiyou_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026045">人类组废料</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou_kun/pseuds/Kaiyou_kun'>Kaiyou_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Other, Storyshift Chara (Undertale), Storyshift Frisk (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou_kun/pseuds/Kaiyou_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>于是Frisk不再多想，轻柔地把绿衣的人类按倒在床上，然后埋下头去吻他。窗外细碎的雪花落下，金色的花朵在抽屉缝里和床脚绽放，他们的声音也和夜晚的雪町一样私密而安静。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chara/Frisk (Undertale), 福猹</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>人类组废料</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>废稿两则，有点病的ss福。无性别设定，为了观感体验统一用男性第三人称。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chara说Asriel偶尔太吵闹但是他喜欢，Frisk说嗯，Chara说雪町的狗狗大都平易近人但缺乏爱的摸摸，Frisk说哦，Chara说我们去Muffet's喝杯茶吧，反正离得近，Frisk说好。<br/>
Muffet's的店内装潢一片粉粉紫紫，墙纸上缀着蕾丝瓷器上描着金边，像小女孩的玩具屋。Chara在室内也不愿摘下自己标志性的兜帽，暗红的眼睛藏在刘海和帽子下深深浅浅的阴影里，托着腮搅动茶里的方糖，他说要不是咱俩都还没成年，我肯定请你去Grillby's喝一杯带劲的。他这么说的时候唇角懒懒地勾起来，眼底堆起稀疏的笑意——也许这个年纪的少年总是会有这种向往，但至少它听上去相当真诚。Frisk表情没什么变化，点点头还是说，嗯。<br/>
你这家伙啊，多一个字都不肯说，还净摆着一副扑克脸，真是捉摸不透你在想什么。<br/>
Frisk低下头去看着自己的杯子，手指无意地摩挲着温热的茶杯。这话也许不假，但事实上更让人捉摸不透的那个人是Chara。除却自己外地底唯一的一个人类漫不经心地啜饮着甜度超标的饮料，仿佛从出生起就是怪物中土生土长的原住民一样闲适自在，连视线转移的幅度都显得漫不经心和过分迷人。Frisk在扑克脸下藏起来的小心思大概不及他的百分之一，但现在显然不是问起不同寻常的过去的时候。<br/>
想要他。心脏过快的搏动让他的呼吸都变得艰难。想要他。<br/>
想得快要疯掉了。<br/>
Frisk想自己大概还要庆幸Chara没带着自己去Grillby's，雪町的酒吧自然比热域的甜品店更熟悉些，那样他们就没机会像这样围绕在单独的小桌前私密地相对而坐，而是要在吧台前被店里所有的怪物搭话，因为Chara好到和镇上的每一位居民都关系亲近，而Frisk只能坐在里他最近的位置看他和别人调笑嬉闹——Frisk没法想象现在自己是否还能忍受这些。</p><p> </p><p>Frisk的气息压得很轻，他依然没什么表情变化，只是伸手摘下Chara的兜帽，收回手时珍惜地擦过对方额角深棕色的碎发。而Chara在这时候也依然看上去游刃有余——Frisk说不出为什么，但他不喜欢这样——他眯着眼睛笑，看上去年轻得过分，却又成熟得让人恼火。<br/>
于是Frisk赌气，问他为什么未成年人不能去热烘烘的酒吧里痛饮一杯，但可以在自家皱巴巴的卡通床单上拥抱亲吻然后更进一步。Chara这下笑的把牙齿都露出来，咯咯咯的笑声让他听上去像是才十三岁。他说Frisk，高你一个半头的酒保和当皇家护卫队队长的老妈也许能让你远离酒精，但没人能拦得住对性爱好奇的青少年。对，我说的就是你。<br/>
Frisk感觉舌根下像是灼烧着炽热的火球，焦躁感一路烧到自己滚烫的心脏。他太想问Chara这是不是对方的初次了——但没可能不是。地底再也没有其他坠落的人类，Chara是第一个，Frisk是第二个。没可能不是。疯狂燃烧的疑虑和占有欲迫使他暗暗攥紧了手下的床单，但他最终还是没问出口。
Chara抬起一点上身揽住他的颈子，薄薄的唇吻在他的鼻尖上，压低了声音调笑：来吧搭档，让这一切进行得快一点，好让我以后能找个机会嘲笑Asriel的处男身份。<br/>
于是Frisk不再多想，轻柔地把绿衣的人类按倒在床上，然后埋下头去吻他。窗外细碎的雪花落下，金色的花朵在抽屉缝里和床脚绽放，他们的声音也和夜晚的雪町一样私密而安静。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>